An anti Harry Potter StarCraft technology story
by Shroom Man 777
Summary: A marine battles against Harry Potter extremist fanatics. See what happens. Some gore, explosions and cussess. More cusses to be added on later chapters.


By: Shroom Man  
  
Chapter 1.  
  
Then ... We were part of the USRDF (United Systems Republic Defense Force). We were assigned to some barren planet named Krogon-9. We hadn't really expected much hassle, 'till we noticed small HP movements on some province south of the capital, Jamesville. The HPs started attacking some of our garrisons and some towns, the local Schrom Defense Force troops were sent to confront the minor HP forces but what was thought to be a small bunch of renegades turned out to be a massive base housing thousands if not millions of fanatics. Now the whole planet's armed forces has been mobilized to meet the HP enemy. Shortly after that HP resistance movements declared war upon the USR (United Systems Republic) and Premier John Viktor Schrom (Shroom sounds too weird to use in a name) also declared war upon the HPLA (Harry Potter's Liberation Army). Now all the USR has engaged on a full scale war with the HPLA.  
  
Now ... We ran through the muddy battlefield trying to avoid shells from Hogwarts Howitzers and trying to get to a HPLA base. We were all grunts, Jedd Baker (me, not real me, the story's me/ I / whatever), Charles Rodriguez, Daryl Brock a firebat and a pyromaniac, LT. Floyd Fouler (our Commanding Officer/CO) and a dozen other dudes mostly criminals who were given resocialization therapy reprogramming their minds into more desirable conditions rather than being criminals, but their intelligence and social skills leave little to be desired. We were armed with standard C-14 'Impaler' gauss rifles and we had standard armor, the CMC-400 power suit. We continued running until we met a platoon of HP fanatics and then we opened fire, tearing the HP in front to shreds of meat. We nailed a dozen but there were more. They leapt up at us, bearing their electrocution wands. I blasted the one in front of me, making him spin due to the first shot and the other shots blasting a hole through his back. Lt. opened fire at one HP fan, blowing its head clear off its shoulders. The others opened fire killing the rest of the HPs. Just after we killed them all artillery shells rained down on us, one came down just 10 meters from me.  
  
"We gotta move!!!" screamed LT. as more shells came down. "Scatter!"  
  
I screamed and ran towards any form of cover I could find, but unfortunately the battlefield was more of a meadow with very little trees or anything big enough to use as a sizeable cover.  
  
"We need to take out the howitzers, or else they'll blow us to sh*t!!" LT. said over the comm. Link of our suits. "The shells come from the north and so is the base, let's more!!"  
  
We then ran towards where the shots came from. We had to run in a zigzag pattern, evading the shots. We were about just a kilometer away when a HP platoon met us. They were no ordinary patrol, more like an attack force sent to destroy a base. They were lethally armed, they consisted of several dozen junior wizards and a single howitzer. The HP threw explosive snitches at us and fired a few shells from the howitzers. A snitch blew up right in the middle of our group, I was knocked down on the ground and then a junior wizard leapt at me, his wand crackling with thousands of volts of electricity. The fan yelled battle cries, screaming foreign languages and incantations, he was right above me, wand just inches from me then I shoved the tip of my rifle on the open mouth of the fan when he was in the middle of his incantation. He was surprised, his eyes flashed then I pulled the trigger, sending a U-238 slug, blowing his skull away from his lower jaw. I then immediately stood up and found myself in the middle of a massive firefight, I quickly joined in. A fan came right at me with a snitch in his hand, I opened fire, sending slugs through his brain killing him instantly. I heard battle cries behind me and turned to see a HP junior wizard about to strike me with his wand. I tried to point my gun at him but he smashed my rifle from my hands using wand. He thrust his wand to my face. I couldn't react, he was too near, but when the wand stopped a few centimeters from my face, I looked to see what had stopped the savage fan from killing me and I saw a pointy thing was penetrating through his neck. The fan dropped face first to the mud while making disgusting gurgling sounds. Behind him was Lt. Fouler hand extended on a knife throwing position.  
  
"Your welcome," Lt. mumbled as he got his gun and started shooting at some more fans.  
  
"Yeah," I replied, picking up my gun and shot at a fan who was running straight at me.  
  
The firefight continued. The HP troops were running away, the howitzer covering the retreat. It fired a shot, it went straight at a couple of men. It blew up and a cloud of dust rose up. The dust settled down and what I saw was a horrific sight, both men were covered in blood and guts.... and were missing their lower torso. The howitzer fired again, the shell just passed by me by a couple of feet and exploding a hundred feet away, instantly killing another squad mate.  
  
"Take out the howitzer!" I shouted through the comm. link. Not much men heeded my request, probably too absorbed with the battle. The howitzer fired again, this time narrowly missing me and some squad mates. I then ran towards the howitzer. It fired towards me again, I ducked on the ground and rolled away from the blast and immediately started crawling to the howitzer. A HP fan dived at me and started punching. I got him by his neck and slammed him to the mud and I got my knife and stabbed him in-between the eyes. I crawled away from the body, trying to avoid detection from the howitzer, only to find it's cannon pointing straight at me.  
  
"Jedd!" screamed Daryl as he grabbed me away from the howitzer's line of fire right before it turned the ground I laid on to a crater. "I torch that tank and you grenade the driver."  
  
I followed his plan. He went beside the tank and torched it with an inferno of blazing reddish-white plasma, the blaze melted the howitzer's armor and melted the side of it's turret enabling me the time to sneak to the door of the howitzer, located on the side, and then I opened it to find a surprised driver.  
  
"What the hell-" the driver said, his sentence cut short as I tossed a hand grenade to his hands. "AAARRGGGHHH!!!" Those were his last words as he and the howitzer blew up into a fireball.  
  
"Got that f*cker," I said. 


End file.
